


That Would Be Enough

by fancyflautist



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks, Episode: s02e04 The Girl in the Fireplace, F/M, Fix-It, GitF Fix-it, Hamilton - Freeform, Hamilton References, Relationship(s), not a songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyflautist/pseuds/fancyflautist
Summary: "Let this moment be the first chapter, where you decide to stay." Hamilton-inspired 'Girl in the Fireplace' fix-it.Rose is terrified of being left alone on a spaceship while the Doctor runs off to France.  So she swallows her pride and asks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is late. Again. Whoops. Anyways, this is for week three's prompt "A retelling of a fairy tale." I played a bit fast and loose with this one, and it turned something based on "That Would Be Enough" from Hamilton. Also it turned into a GiTF fix-it. I have exactly zero clue how this happened, but I love it so it's being posted.

He never stayed. Not once, not ever. Before his regeneration it had been okay, she could handle his moments of distance. They became more frequent as they grew closer, but it was alright. She knew him, the daft man she’d run off with. She knew she could never comprehend what he’d been through, but she understood why her closeness terrified her. But now, this him had been born saving her, and it was as if he felt he had to put even more distance between them to compensate. She still understood—she still knew him, after all. But even more distance meant more chances to let doubts sink in. She was afraid of someday not being enough.

If he did this, it would be the worst. For all his running from her, he’d never gone far. Not as far as he’d go if he took that horse through to pre-Revolutionary France. He’d be gone, and she would be stranded. And every nagging fear she’d ever had would be confirmed. Normally she would let him do what he thought he had to—as much as she wanted this to be their life, she knew that it was truly only his as it stood now. She wouldn’t ask, not on a normal day. But she was too afraid, and she loved him too much, so she swallowed her pride and did what she had to do.

“Stay.” She said quietly, holding onto his hand.

“Rose, I—” he started, but she cut him off.

“I know I’m not that great and all, yeah. And I know this is your life and your choice and I can’t ask for much, because you’ve already given me so much. But we can figure out another way. Please, stay.” She said quietly, dropping his hand and looking away. When he was quiet for a split second too long, and the fear of never being good enough was overwhelming, she added. “If not for me, then because Mickey is here too”

It was unimaginable to him that she didn’t know. That she didn’t understand exactly what she meant to him. Although, with all the running from her, he supposed he couldn’t be surprised she doubted that to him, she was the only thing in the universe truly worth anything. “Rose, you are… you are everything. You alone are more than enough; always have been, always will be. I don’t WANT to go. But if I don’t do this…”

Her eyes lightened some, and she looked back up at him, but her face was still grim. “Then we’ll work out another way. We can shut down the time windows, that’ll push us out of the flow of events. Then we can go back with the TARDIS and fix it.”

He stared hard at her for a moment before flipping a switch on the board in front of him. Then he turned to face her fully, picking her up and swinging her around in a hug.

“Oh, you beautiful, brilliant woman, you! How did I not think of that?!” he said, placing her down but not letting her go. But when he looked down she still wasn’t smiling.

“So you won’t go? You aren’t going to leave me alone?” He placed his hand on her cheek and held her even closer.

As he looked in her eyes, he couldn’t deny it anymore. “I won’t ever leave you. You don’t have to fight to be enough, Rose, because you already are. You’ll always be my reason to stay.”

The smile that cracked her face was weak though, and finally he realized what he had to do. He had to walk the walk this time, quit running, and prove to her what he’d just stopped denying to himself. He leaned down and kissed her, sweetly, and with all the devotion she deserved. When she pulled back for air, she had a small, stunned smile on her face.

“Are you sure, Doctor?” her voice was small. “Rose Tyler, I can’t promise this is going to be easy. I know I can be hard to handle. Running is still my instinct. I’m 900 years old—that’s a lot of baggage. Well, I say baggage but maybe it’s more like tigers? Right, tigers, chasing me constantly and I just keep running because it’s easier than ever actually dealing with them and—“ He was cut off with a kiss.

“Right. Where was I?” kissing Rose Tyler twice in one day had left his head a bit addled. Not that he would ever tell anyone that.

“You. Being sure.”

“Oh, yes. Right, well, it’ll take some time to work everything out. But I want it to work out. After all the running I’ve done, it’ll always be you that makes me choose to stay.” He was decidedly engrossed in their third kiss when he noticed the feeling of tears on his cheek.

“Are you okay? Rose? What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” he said, pulling back to look her over.

“No, I’m fine, Doctor. I’m fine, really.” She pulled him back to her. “I’m just happy is all. I’ve loved you for so long and I’ve been so afraid of losing you.”

He stopped for a moment, stunned by the words that just left her mouth.

“Say that again?” He asked. Her eyes widened.

She hadn’t realized what she’d said as she said it. “Um…”

“Rose, please. Say it again.”

This time Rose noticed something in his eyes—hope.

“I love you.” She whispered.

“I love you too, my precious girl! You don’t need to be afraid anymore.” After a few more minutes of kissing, Rose pulled away, much to the Doctor’s disappointment.

“Doctor, Mickey’s still waiting in the TARDIS. We should probably go get everything settled in France, too. And then maybe we can drop Mickey off and start this back up again?”

“Right-o. Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He said with a cheeky smile. She clasped his hand and headed back towards the TARDIS, only to be stopped dead in her tracks by him rounding on her.

“Wait a minute! What was that earlier about this being MY life? This is your life too, our life. You get to make decisions too. Don’t ever let me make you think otherwise.” She placated him with a short kiss.

“Doctor, I know that _now_. I was afraid before, you can’t blame me for that. I thought I was going to lose you. Come on, the sooner we get back the sooner we can get back to our lives. With a bit more kissing than before, yeah?” She smiled sweetly and he laughed, before leaning down and whispering in her ear.

“Run!”


End file.
